Jeff meets Slender
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Jeff meets Slender Man in woods after killer his prey. Warning contains male on male, language, rape (tentacle rape) and murder
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains murder, language, rape (tentacle rape) and boy x boy. Don't read if you don't like.

Jeff found a young teenage girl just wondering around in the woods.

"It looks like she need help. I'll help her..."

Jeff smiles to himself with a knife in his hand beginning to follow the girl. When ever she walk, he walk. When ever she stop, he stop & when she runs he'll be glad to follow.

"Hello!? Is someone there? Will you help me please?"

(Shit! Why!?)

Slender Man appears behide the girl.

"AHH!"

Slender Man tips his hat to the young lady.

(Why is he here!?)

The girl thinks this man is friendly, but she is a little scared of him because he doesn't have a face. She walks closer to him trying to take his hand.

(No!)

(...!)

"AHHH!"

Slender 's tentacles shot out from his black suit attacking the young girl's arms and legs.

"Please don't kill me!"

"..."

Jeff springs from the bushes.

"Slender go find your own fucking kill! That one is mine!"

Slender turns he's head to Jeff and waves his hand for Jeff to come closer. Jeff walks over and Slender moves the girl to Jeff's face.

"Please don't kill me!"

Jeff really didn't care about how humans feel. He quickly thrust the blade into the girl's chest 7x. Slender drops the girl's life less body and begins to walk back into the woods.

"Hey Slender!"

Slender stops and turn to Jeff. Jeff look at him trying to read him, but it's hard to read someones who doesn't have a face. Slender has always like Jeff. He's a young boy who can't age. He is forever 17 years old. Slender has forgotten how to touch humans (men), but he could always relearn.

"Hey the fuck man!?"

Slender grab Jeff with his tentacles and cock his head. Jeff can't really move. Slender has him in a death grip.

"Umm...noo...haa!"

Slender rubs Jeff's junk with a tentacle.

"..."

"Ughh!"

Slender shoved a tentacle down Jeff's thorat. Jeff was starting to enjoy sucking on the tentacle. Slender removes Jeff's clothes. He remove the tentacle from Jeff's mouth and push it into his ass.

"Ack..sle..slender..."

Slender gentle let's Jeff go on the leafy ground. Slender thens unzip his pants to show Jeff his cock.

"It's so big... and slender. Is this why they call you Slender Man?"

He nodded. Jeff slowly started to lick the head of the cock. Moving his tounge back and forth on Slender 's huge rode. Jeff begins to suck on the cock and Slender drills into Jeff's ass with his moist tentacle.

"Umm!"

Jeff could only make small sounds of pleasure. Slender push Jeff's head down on his cock. Jeff rest his hands on the back Slender's legs. Slender was fucking Jeff's head.

(Too rough and... I love it.)

Jeff trys to pulls away. Slender shots a load into Jeff's mouth.

"Umm...ya...umm...mmph..."

Jeff drank all of Slender's cum. Slender let's go of Jeff. Jeff falls on his side because the tentacle was still drilling in his ass and sliding itself against the walls. Jeff was just moaning in lust and pleasure.

(Wait he has a mouth and a... purple tounge.)

Slender removes the tentacle from Jeff's ass.

"Aah...no!" Jeff crys at the lost.

Jeff got on all fours waiting for Slender to take him. Slender shoved his cock inside Jeff without warning.

"AAHA FUCK!"

Slender keeps ramming inside Jeff.

"Mmff don't stop please!"

Slender shoved 3 tentacle in Jeff's thorat because for fun. Sucking on the tasting the salty tentacles. Feeling them slip up and down his thorat. Slender pulls on Jeff's balls and rolls them in his hand and moves a tentacle to stroke Jeff's cock. Slender has everything he wanted to make Jeff he's sex slave. To be cruel Slender push his other 4 tentacles in Jeff's ass to widen his hole.

(This feels amazing, but I think I'm about to faint.)

Slender erupts inside of Jeff.

(The tentacles can cum too!?)

2 tentacles shot Jeff in the face as the other cums in his mouth. Jeff's ass is fill with cum.

(I'm over flowing and I can't move.)

Slender Man quickly disappeared. Jeff just laid there cover and fill with cum like a little whore.

(I hope I get to see him again. Fucking dick.)

...

Me: I hope very one like the story (first one) . Please tell me if you see any error so I can fix. Comment if you like. If you don't have anything nice to say please leave... and Roman?

Roman: Hey are you going to write some for WWE?

Me: Yes but, not right now.

Roman: :(


	2. Snowy extra

Me: Hi everyone, so everyone loves Jeff and Slender so I have made this christmas story for the followers. Also I don't care if you don't care about my feeling, but please don't read. I said if you don't like boy x boy don't read it, but some guest posted a comment with how people like are ruin this stuff good name. Who cares, so if anyone writes a bad comment it will be deleted. I don't have time for you go out in real life and fight someone you have a problem them. I don't want to hear your mouth about my crap, because some people like this and I thank them. Enjoy.

It's near Christmas time and Jeff has been killing many people, families, and stupid couples would walk in his forest at night. Jeff wanted to see Slender again, because usually by this time Jeff gets pretty lonely. Jeff could just want Slender to fuck him again? He does really know he keeps having these odd feeling.

"I wonder where he is? ...!"

Jeff hears a scream and runs to it only to see Slender cover in blood.

"Oh he killed a group of girls. AAH!"

Slender's tentacles grab Jeff from the bushes.

"Hey...Slender? You'er wearing a santa hat?"

Slender tips his hat to Jeff end let him go. Jeff hugs Slender not really knowing why, but he did. Maybe he has a soft spot for Slender.

Slender grabs a small box from his coat pocket.

A flat black box with a purple ribbon on top.

Slender hands Jeff the gift.

"For me?"

Slender nods.

"Thanks...Sle...!"

It's a hunting knife...a Elk Ridge Knives. It's use for hunting animals, but now it will be use to hunt humans.

"Oh wait. Here."

Jeff killed a old man a few days ago and he found a 17 century watch.

Slender hugs Jeff.

"You're welcome."

A mist moves in and Jeff can't see but he is till hugging Slender Man.

"Wait!?"

Jeff finds himself in a mansion.

"Is this your home?"

Slender nods and walk up the stairs Jeff soon follows him.

Why would he have his big place all to himself?

Slender walks into his bedroom.

"Wow, it's very comfortable in here."

A tentacle wraps around Jeff's leg.

"Uh, Slender?"

Slender kiss Jeff.

A cold kiss, but it's fill with love.

"Slender?"

Slender's tentacles remove Jeff's clothes and lays Jeff on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

The tentacles surrounds Jeff and Slender sits on the couch in room.

"...?!"

Is he going...to watch?

One tentacle is jam inside Jeff's mouth.

"Ummf!"

Another tentacle pumps his cock.

Slender not doing anything and that cause Jeff to close his eyes just to give in to whatever happens to night.

Three more tentacles are shoved in his mouth.

"Hmmfff!"

The last two tentacles rubs against Jeff's butthole making Jeff bend over resting with his hands as his butt is in the air.

Slender unzips his pants and strokes his cock slowly.

The five tentacles leaves Jeff's mouth and the two tentacles spread Jeff's legs apart for the moist tentacles to enter one by one.

"Oh! Ah! Umm! Ghh! Ark!"

Jeff opens his eyes has the tentacles thrust deep inside him. Jeff turns his head to Slender.

"..."

"Ahh!"

The two tentacles whips Jeff's ass and the one near his cocks now plays with his balls.

"no...no...no...no...no..."

Slender opens his mouths and hiss.

Jeff can feel the tentacles throbbing in his ass un-controllable making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"AAH SHIT!"

The tentacles pump Jeff's ass to the brim over filling with the hot jizz.

Slender squeeze his own cock to stop from cumming.

The tentacles leave one by one from Jeff's ass.

"Oh...my...god...I...can't...feel...my...legs..."

During that Jeff didn't see that Slender removes his clothes.

"Eh?"

Slender kiss Jeff

Those ice cold lips...

"Wait."

Slender disappear and then re-appear behide Jeff.

"What are y...!"

A tentacle shoot right back into Jeff's mouth and he sucks it willing.

"Hmm! Fhmm!"

Slender slides his cock into Jeff and then pops in the five tentacles.

"Pphm!"

The tentacle from Jeff's balls goes into his mouth and the tentacles hammer at the bottom of his stomach.

Slender pounds away at Jeff's ass, but Slender his the doors opens and see the Smiling Dog laughing at Jeff being Slender's bitch. Slender throws a lamp at the door and the Dog leaves. Jeff's eyes where close, but he open them when he hear glass breaking. Slender push Jeff's head into bed.

The two tentacles jump out of Jeff's mouth and goes back Jeff's balls rolling them around.

"Ahh! Slender!"

So much pleasure is running threw Jeff's body. Feeling fuzzy and warm inside cause a sparks to hit his magic spot making him cry out.

"Aww! Fuck me Slender! Yeah, make me your bitch! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Slender growls has he released his seed inside Jeff and the tentacles cum all over Jeff's body. Jeff release all over the sheets.

"You didn't stick one in my mouth."

Jeff turns to Slender and Slender sticks his cock in Jeff's mouth fucking his head. Jeff can feel Slender's balls on his chin. Slender holds on to Jeff's hair not slowing down. Slender cums in Jeff's mouth and Jeff drinks his big load. Slender let's go and Jeff and Jeff trys to catch his breath.

"I...want...to...stay...with...you...Slender."

Me: Have a great holiday everyone and be save! Thanks for reading!


	3. Extra Snow day

Me: ...? Seth, why are you here?

Seth Rollins: I just came to sit with you.

Me: Alright, (Creepy).

...

"Ahggg! Two fucking days and it's all snow. Not one human has been here. I need to kill someone."

It has been snowing for a few days and cover Jeff's killing ground with snow, but the lake near by is frozen and not many people have come by to skate on the ice. Slender hasn't been around lately.

"AHHH FUCK ME!"

Jeff walks over to a Pine tree and looks up.

"I have nothing to do."

A fog sets in and Jeff close his eyes thinking about what to do next. Jeff feels something push him into the tree and then feels something near his ass.

"The fuck!?"

It is Slender and he wraps his tentacles around Jeff's legs.

"Ah Slender...!?"

Slender stuffs a tentacle down Jeff's throat and the other tentacles unzip and pulls down Jeff's pants. Slender loves putting his tentacles down Jeff's throat.

"Hmmm~!"

"..."

Slender parts Jeff's butt-cheeks and licks his hole.

"...!"

Jeff rest his hands against the tree.

Slender moves his tentacles to Jeff's balls and plays with them.

Jeff rolls his tongue around the tentacle in his mouth enjoying the salty taste.

"Mhf~"

Slender digs in Jeff with his tongue press his...whole face against Jeff's ass. A tentacle wraps onto Jeff's cock and strokes it. Another tentacle moves into Jeff's mouth and they drill his throat making his cock bit harder.

"..."

Slender pulls away from Jeff's ass and insert his cock making Jeff jump because he wasn't ready for it. Slender pulls Jeff's hair as he fucks his tentacle moves away from Jeff's balls and goes into his mouth.

"Ngg~!"

Jeff see a cloud of black smoke and it reads:

"It maybe cold, but I'll warm you up, baby."

Jeff close his eyes and let's this moment take him. Slender moves his hand to Jeff's throat and feels his tentacle raping Jeff's mouth.

"Mmmfh~!"

Slender drills his cock into Jeff's small ass and pounds away pretty rough not giving Jeff a break, but Slender meant what happen last time. Jeff is his and no one else can have the boy.

"Fffmh~!"

Jeff trys to move his legs, but he forgets about the tentacles holding his legs in place and he can feeling that throbbing cock deep in his ass. Tears fall from Jeff's eyes and Slender moves he head into Jeff's neck and bites it.

"...!" Jeff reach his climax and cums on the tree.

Slender cums inside of Jeff and Jeff's mouth. The tentacles over filled Jeff's mouth and his chokes on the tentacles. Slender removes his cock and holds Jeff.

"I...was...wondering...about you...Slender."

Slender hugs Jeff and then disappears with him.

...

Seth: That's odd, but I don't care.

Me: That's fine with me, but why around you sitting like this?

Seth: With you in my lap? I don't really know~. You like this.

Me: ...? Slender!

Slender holds up sign

"We hope you enjoy this update. We love you."

Seth: So how the the story with Chyna?


	4. Thanks to all who reads

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new Jeff x Slender. I was thinking about doing a poll on this cause I wanted to so BDSM or M-preg, but I couldn't chose so I will fuse them.

Slender: 'This is going to be a good one.'

Jeff: I have a bad feeling. I guess this is some thing of both a hentai and a yaoi. I don't know anymore, but enjoy everyone.

...

'You have to go, Dog.'

"Why?"

'I have plans for Jeff and I don't need for someone to hear him scream.'

"The hell are you going to do to him?"

Slender laughs at Smiling Dog. Slender opens the door to his bed room and Dog stands there frozen by what he see. Jeff is blind, gag, and his writs are hung by chains attach to ceiling. He sitting on his knees not saying anything just waiting for something.

"Freaky...I'll leave, but don't kill the kid."

'Got it."

The Smiling Dog leaves and Slender sits next to Jeff.

'Ready to play my pet?' Slender slips his tongue into Jeff's ear.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmfffffff!"

'More than ready, well since you have on no underwear."

Slender rams his tentacles up Jeff's butt and Jeff screams in pain.

'You don't get a lube. I want you to be nice and tight for this!'

Tears slip from Jeff's covered eyes.

'I'll let you cum has much as you like just don't pass out on me.'

The tentacles are each at a different time, but each attack Jeff's love spot. Drool falls off of the ball gag and Jeff sits more on to the tentacles. Jeff's cock leaks pre-cum.

This feels so good, but I want his cock inside of me. The tentacles can really work me, but it hurts sometimes. Slender give me your cock. I want your cock deep in my ass. Please, Slender give me your cock.

'Jeff.'

Jeff nods his head and Slender removes the gag. Jeff moans and whimpers and Slender kisses him. Jeff can feel Slender's long purple tongue dance with his own tongue before going down his throat.

'Good boy.'

"No, please more!"

Jeff trys to kiss Slender again, but he moves.

'I have something for you to drink.'

"What?"

Slender grabs a long black glass bottled with a blue tentacle for a top.

'I need you to eat this first.'

Slender place the blue tentacle in Jeff's mouth and he swallows it.

"Oh my!"

'Now drink this.'

Slender place the bottled to Jeff's lips.

It taste good. I wonder what it is?

'Do you want to drink more?"

"Yes! Please!"

Slender let's Jeff drink the hole bottled. Jeff licks his lips and Slender kiss him again.

'Stay.'

"...uh?"

The tentacles are still pounding Jeff's ass, but Slender unzips his pants and shoves his hard dick inside of Jeff with the rest of his tentacles.

"AH SHIT SLENDER!"

Slender thrust inside of Jeff and grabs his hair.

He's going to rip my ass open, but it feels good.

'Like it?'

"Love...ah...nghh...it."

Jeff can feel his insides heat up and cum.

"I'm sorry..."

'It's okay.'

My insides burn and I can't think anymore. Slender is too much for me.

"Slender..."

'...?'

"please cum...in me."

'Beg for it!'

"please cum in me...Slender. I want your hot sticky cum in my ass. Please give it o me. Give me all...of your cum."

'That's my little bitch. AGGGRH!'

"Oh fuck yes! So warm! Yaa hmm!"

'I'm not done with you yet.'

"...what's that? Oh shit is that a tentacle?"

'All of them put together. I have to place eggs inside of you.'

"I don't think I can take that."

'Don't worry.'

Slender slips the gag ball back into Jeff's mouth.

'It will hurt a lot.'

Jeff shakes his head. Slender backs away and the tentacle rubs against Jeff's but a few times before forcing it's way in. Jeff screams in pain and Slender laughs. The tentacle thrust in and out releasing some cold blue liquid. Jeff trys to wiggle free, but Slender holds his arms.

How big are the damn eggs!? How many eggs are there!?

'The eggs are small like chicken's eggs, but there is a lot of them.'

The giant tentacle cock hit against Jeff's stomach and the lower have of his body goes numb, but that doesn't stop his cock from cumming uncontrolled.

'You're making a mess, Jeff.'

I can't even hear anymore. I think my mind is breaking.

'It's time Jeff.'

"ARGH!"

Jeff slowly feels one egg enter his body after another with another liquid flowing inside of him. Slender removes the gag once again from Jeff's mouth to kiss him.

'Hmmm Jeff! You are uh a good boy. Now you have earn another treat.'

Slender shoves a tentacle down Jeff's throat who sucks it greatfully.

'You love sucking them don't you?'

"Hmmm! Uhh! Slups!"

The eggs continue to fill up Jeff's ass. It's very painful, but the tentacle in Jeff's mouth ease the pain. Slender cums in Jeff's throat and Jeff drinks all the cum. His stomach is full due to the odd liquid from before, but he always have room for Slender sweet warm thick cum.

'That's enough.'

Jeff bits the tentacle from leaving his mouth. His stomach bulge with the eggs filling his stomach and he wish he could place his hands on this stomach. The tentacle cock in his ass turns soft and pulls out with some liquid falling out with it. Jeff opens his mouth and the other tentacle escapes, but Jeff shakes from this extreme treatment.

'You did good baby.'

"So many eggs...can't feel...my...body..."

Slender undoes the chain and takes the blindfold off of Jeff. Slender helps Jeff on to his side. Jeff holds his stomach thinking about hundreds of eggs in him.

'How does it feel?'

"Fuck you..."

'No, I fuck you.'

"Stop with the mind talk."

'I love you, Jeff.'

"I love you too, Slender."

...

Me: Sorry, I know that was short, but I would like to thank the readers who favorite, follow, and review the story. You people rock! I would also like to thank SlashboyandboyLover4ever4life and REGISA4EVER. Thank you for anyone out there who loves tentacles and tentacle monsters!

Slender: We would love to hear everyone reviews for this chapter. Thank you.


	5. Thanks to all who reads 2

Me: Alright we are back and sorry it took so long. This update is special because Jeff is going to give birth and I would like to thank Bittersweet Alchemist for this idea. I have done my best to write if for you and all the other who love this story. You guys are so cool and thank you for all support. Keep rocking.

...

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeff!?"

"Dog...? What are you doing here?"

Jeff slowly sits up and holds his stomach.

"I came here you check on you. I knew Slender was going to do something...odd, but from what I heard from him it sound down right fucking creepy and I came to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"I feel just fine, but the eggs...!"

"Eggs! What eggs!?"

"The eggs that Slender put in me."

The smiling dog jumps on the bed and lays down next to Jeff.

"I just need to sit down for a bit. Keep talking."

"I can feel something happening to the eggs inside of me. I guess it's almost time."

"Did you know that you were out for some time?"

"No, how long?"

"I can't tell you that. Slender wouldn't let me live long enough to see your offspring."

"I'll ask him, but I...never left this room?"

"You never left this bed. Slender wanted you in one room and he took care of you the whole time you were out."

(That was cute of him.)

"I'm going to leave you, Jeff."

"...?"

"Slender just wanted you to wake up and I can tell him that you are."

"Thanks dog."

...

~He is awake?~

"Yep, and he is asking a few questions, but he mostly wants to see you."

~You didn't tell him anything, did you?~

"No."

~Good, one more week and he will be ready to give birth.~

...

"Slender."

~Hello Jeff.~

"It's so good to see you again. Dog said I was out for some time."

~You were, but this will all soon be over in one more week. Can you wait till then, my pet?~

"Yeah, but I'm scared cause...I'm...giving birth! I'm not a woman! I don't regret doing this it's just a little funny to me."

~And why is that?~

Jeff holds onto his stomach and giggles.

""Because I can feel the eggs moving around inside of me and it tingles in a...good way."

Slender kiss Jeff's forehead.

~They love their mother.~

Jeff punch Slender in the arm.

~What it was funny?~

...

A week later

~How do you feel, Jeff?~

"Too confused to talk about it!"

Jeff has felt the eggs inside him have broken and now he feels the little one move around inside of him. All the twitching, squrimming and wiggling sent waves of pleasure up and down his spine. It felt alittle shame of himself.

"Ahh! I don't like this! They are moving around too much!"

Slender holds Jeff's hand.

~Just a little more time. They have to get you ready before they can leave.~

"What!?"

~They have to find the exit and open in it...in a funny way.~

"What does that mean!?"

~Just sit back with your legs open.~

(Is that a tentacle!? Oh my god that feels good! It must be the little ones trying to get out, but if they do it like that then we are going to have another problem.)

The little ones use their tentacles to relax Jeff's hole trying to find their out. Each tentacle rubs against the it or gently pulls at it.

"Ah slender!"

~!?~

Slender see a very please look on Jeff's face.

~I hope they don't over work you.~

"Nnnnngh! Ooooh! Haaaaa!"

Jeff felt the tentacles move more rapid just twisting around his insides.

"AHHHHHH! STOP! THAT HURTS!"

A group of small tentacles have poke out of Jeff's hole.

"Oh my god! O my god! Oh my god!"

~Push them out!~

"IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Jeff trys to push them and screams by the horrible pain that he feels in his ass.

(The hundreds of eggs that are inside of me have hatch and I'm pushing them out of me. How long will I be in pain? I bet women have it a lot worse then this! What is this purple slime leaving my body!? It feels good whatever it is.)

Slender leaves to grab some towels.

(It feels like my mind is leaving me...wait, what's that sound?)

"Wahhhhh!"

"Aaaaarh!"

(I have push out two!)

"Slender help! AHH!"

~I'm here, oh and two others.~

Slender wraps the two newborns in a towel.

"They're coming! Ahhhh!"

More tentacle pops out and this time with a hand.

~Oh my.~

"Oh! Someone help me!"

~Just keep pushing.~

(My ass hurt so badly!)

...

~That's 63. Come on just a few more.~

Jeff grunts and push again only to hear more crying fill the room. Jeff is cover in sweat and his hair is a mess, but the only thing he can hear is his newborns crying and the sound of his own heartbeat. Slender wraps up the others and quickly counts them.

~Just one more. You can do it. I'm right here with you.~

Slender holds Jeff's hand and kiss it.

"I'm going to kill you later for this."

~If you can.~

"AHHHHH!"

~Got you.~

"Wait, I want to hold that one."

~It's a girl and she is the only one with an eye.~

Slender hands Jeff the newborn girl.

"You do have an eye."

Her little hand touch his face.

"I love you."

...

~They are all asleep. Are you still eating ice?~

"Yeah, I'm still hot."

~I hear you tell her that you love her.~

"I do love her and I think I hate tentacles now."

~What!? Why!?~

"Hundreds of little ones, but feels just like the ones from their father makes it worst cause my insides hurt and burns."

~I thought that's what you love about me?~

"I like the way you kill people."

...

Me: Sorry it was short, but there is the new chapter. Comment if you would please. I like to read everyone's review.

Jeff: Thanks for everyone who reads the one shots. Have a good day.


	6. Master

Jeff: Welcome we are back. We are sorry for the late update MoodSwingsAtHeart got sick with flu, but she made a promise to DRARRTLOVE4EVERINMYHEART to write a new chapter. Please enjoy the new update we hope it everything you like.

Matt Miller from Saints Row The Third: Cheers! She is however taking request for this story, so if you want another new chapter please just leave a comment or PM her.

... ... ... ... ...

"Don't you think you are been a jerk to the poor kid?"

Slender shakes his head.

"Where is Jeff?"

Slender open his bedroom door.

"Oh my god!"

Jeff is blindfold with a toy stuff up his butt.

"You are a horrible man and I am leaving."

The smiling dog leaves not wanting to know what Slender does to Jeff when they are alone.

Slender pets Jeff's head and Jeff moves more against his touch.

"Master...Slender..."

Slender was happy to hear his pet call for him.

Slender remove the vibrator form Jeff's butt.

"Master?"

Slender tickles Jeff's legs with his tentacles. Jeff starts to laugh and wiggle trying to get away from the slimly tentacles.

"Please stop...master."

Jeff feels a tentacle slip down to his balls and starts to massage them letting his guard down so that one tentacle allows the others to assault his asshole.

Jeff screams in pleasure loving the rough treatment the tentacles has on his walls.

"OH MASTER SLENDER PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!"

While Jeff was screaming Slender stuff his cock inside his mouth. Jeff was sucking Slender way to hard trying to suck him bone dry. The tentacles begin to empty a warm liquid inside of Jeff cause them to release go deeper down Jeff's insides.

"Uhhmmmfff~!"

He really does love my tentacles.

Slender fucks Jeff's mouth hard and faster while his tentacles start to pound the inside of Jeff's stomach.

His mouth is warm and this throat is more tighter than his ass. Oh fuck Jeff.

Slender release his seed down Jeff's throat. Jeff gladly drinks all that Slender has to offer him. Jeff licks his lips and sobs in pleasure by the tentacles in his asshole.

"so much wiggling...ah...aaahhh...mmmmfffff!"

Slender unchain Jeff's wrist and Jeff falls onto his side.

"Master...AH?"

The tentacle leaves Jeff's body for a minute and forms into a giant drill like cock.

Slender kiss Jeff.

The giant tentacle drill enters back inside Jeff causing him to scream.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! OH SHIT YEAH!"

It feels so good. It's so deep inside of me that my mind is going blank. I can't even feel my legs because it so close against my walls. So soft and wet I hope this never ends.

Slender still has two tentacles free so he form another drill, but this one is small. A perfect fit for Jeff's mouth.

"Umm!?"

The small drill rubs against Jeff's cheek before violently shoving itself in Jeff's mouth.

"Hmmmm! Mmmmmffff!"

Good boy, use that mouth of your to please your master.

More! More! I WANT MORE TENTACLES AND HOT JIZZ IN MY BODY!

The large drill in Jeff's ass starts to throbbing and release a small amount of cum in Jeff.

Master is going to cum soon. Give me all of juice! Give me all of your love juice!

Slender hiss and his tentacles pound in to Jeff harder and faster still throbbing cause Jeff to whimper at the pleasure spreading through his body.

"HHPMMFF!"

The drill tentacles release inside Jeff causing is stomach to expand and to choke on the seed of what he couldn't swallow. The drill tentacles leave Jeff's body with a loud pop sound. Some of Slender's seed ran down Jeff's legs and fall from his lips.

"I can't move...!?"

Slender removes the blindfold to see Jeff's lovely eyes. Slender pets Jeff's head before moving which made Jeff a little uneasy. Jeff didn't know what Slender was about to do, but whatever he just did made Jeff yap very loud.

"Is that your...cock?"

Slender smacks Jeff's ass causing him to hiss.

My stomach...my insides...I can feel...his semen moving around...inside of me.

Slender fucks Jeff's ass hard with his cock, but yet slow with his tentacles. Jeff bends over a little more holding his stomach.

"It feels so good, Master! Please give me more! Don't stop! Don't stop please!"

He can really take a pounding.

"GAHH!"

My mind is breaking! My ass is breaking and those sounds...I feel so dirty!

I'm going to spill all of my seed inside of him! Marking him as mine and coloring his walls snow white!

"I can't stop...cumming!"

Jeff has been having multiply release, so his body is super numb.

I have been cumming ever since the toy was in my ass. He is going to break my mind and body!

"HHHIIIISSSS! ARK!"

Slender pulls Jeff's hair making Jeff arc his back.

No...no more...please...

Jeff feels the cock and tentacles throbbing inside of him. Burning his insides with their rough thrust.

I'm so close Jeff! Just wait a little longer baby and you'll get your reward! I promise!

Slender removes himself and his tentacles from Jeff and starts to jack-off. Jeff falls on his side holding his stomach with his eyes fuzzy.

What is Master doing?

Jeff feels something hot hit his face and then his arms.

Did he just...!?

The tentacles release their hot jizz on Jeff's body and he still doesn't understand what Slender is doing, but he can feel his own skin getting hotter by the cum on his skin.

"that's a lot...of cum...you have...Master...Slender..."

Jeff falls asleep on the bed still cover in Slender's seed. Slender shakes his head and kiss Jeff on the forehead before leaving letting his sweet toy rest.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Matt Miller: Hold on everyone we have one more special chapter for you! Sorry that this was is short.


	7. Alpha Slender

Matt Miller: There is a special thank you at the end of this chapter, so please enjoy.

... ... ... ... ... ...

I guess no one is out to night.

""AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! THERE'S A KILLER AFTER ME!"

What the hell is with this chick?

"ARCK!"

A black tentacle burst through the woman's chest.

/ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX / XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He has been acting funny for a while, Jeff. Do you know why?"

"No, that tall stick won't talk to me Dog."

The Smiling Dog looks across the room at Slender.

"If the big guy goes on a killing spree then you know it something super bad. Stay out of his way Jeff."

/ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX / XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just going around killing people with out a care in the world."

I do like this side of him.

Slender is chasing people in the woods and hunting them for sport. He is a little sick of doing this because now those sweet screams turn sour to his ears. He was also getting his suit soak in blood.

I want to go find Jeff.

"AHH!"

Slender pops up in front of Jeff scarring the little man.

"Please don't do that again. You ready to go?"

Slender shakes his head and then points at Jeff.

"What? Is there something on me?"

Slender turns Jeff in front of a tree and then rams him into the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!"

Slender hiss at Jeff showing Jeff is long serpent like tonuge.

"NOO!"

Slender's tentacles wraps around Jeff squeezing his body.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!"

Slender hiss again not really caring at this moment, but he does love Jeff too much to kill him.

Why is he doing this to me!?

"...no...no...slender...stop..."

... ... ... ... ...

My head hurts and it hurts to breath. I wonder why Slender attack me...wait what is wet thing near my butt.

Jeff opens his eyes.

I'm in his house and...!

Slender has remove Jeff of all his clothes. A few tentacles are holding Jeff's arms and the others have his legs spread while Slender licks and sucks Jeff's cock, balls, and asshole.

"Slender!"

Slender has on no clothes, but some black boxers.

Gross, it's so sloppy!

Slender takes long slow licks at Jeff's nutsack before taking the balls into his mouth.

"No...slender wait...sle...sle...slender! GAH!"

Slender massges the balls with his tonuge causing Jeff's stomach to do flips. Jeff's legs jolt at the hottness inside Slender's mouth. The tentacles lets go of Jeff's arms and hover over him.

"Oh my freaking god!"

The little sounds Jeff makes are so cute. They are to die for.

""NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

Jeff cums on the bed sheet and grabs a pillow to hide his face.

Slender release Jeff's balls from his mouth and takes the dripping cock into his mouth.

"STOP IT!"

Shouldn't his cock be in my mouth!? This feels so weird! I gonna...!

Jeff cums again, but this time down Slender's throat.

So that's how the kid taste so damn sweet.

Jeff is crying into the pillow trying to relax.

Where is Dog when I need him?

"sle...sle...wait a minute! UGK!"

Slender spreads Jeff's buttcheeks before rimming his tiny pink hole.

Jeff moans and Slender's long tonuge slips into Jeff's ass.

"OH NO!"

The long tonuge plunger deeper and deeper inside.

"NO! Don't wiggle it...around like...that. Ohh baby!"

Oh god those sounds! I can't believe this...and how it feels so damn good.

I think he is enjoy this. I see this cock is throbbing and he crying in pleasure. My sweet little Jeff.

"Sl...sle...nder...slender, please...move your tonuge more."

Slender grabs Jeff's buttcheek and gives them a hard squeeze.

He's tonuge is longer than his cock. I feel so stupid right now.

The tentacles wrap around Jeff's cock and storks him while Slender eats his asshole.

"No please! Stop! Let go! Don't touch...! AAAAAHHH!"

Jeff cums around on the sheets and bites into the pillow.

He is so freaking cute! Let's see four tentacles are wrap around his legs, two tentacles are warp around his cock, and my last to are hover over him and I need another hand.

"I can't...feel my legs."

Slender moves Jeff closer into the bed, so his feet are hanging over the edge of the bed along with his hard dripping throbbing cock.

"What are you...doing?"

The last two tentacles wrap around Slender's throbbing cock while Slender starts sucking on Jeff's cock.

"That tonuge...won't stop."

Slender wraps his tonuge around Jeff's cock while sucking him. The tentacles around Jeff's cock move and rubs against Jeff's lips.

"Come on guys...into my mouth."

Jeff opens his mouth allowing the tentacles to fuck his throat.

Finally I get a taste of his cum! I hate it when he doesn't give me a tentacle in the mouth.

Jeff moans around the tentacles sending a weird feeling to them causing them to throb and thrust more brutal.

YES! Sweet tentacles in my throat give me what I crave the most!

Slender can feel Jeff release small amounts of cum in his mouth.

This kid loves sucking on my tentacles.

MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR HOT TENTCALES MONSTER'S JIZZ!

Jeff cums inside of Slender's mouth.

Oh my.

Slender gets up and sticks his hard cock inside of Jeff.

"Mphff!"

He put his cock inside of me. Give it to me baby.

Slender starts thrusting and Jeff's throat close down a little on tentacles. Slender throws his head back and starts to thrust a hit harder and the tentacles begins to release some semen down Jeff's throat trying not to release the whole.

Slender hiss and grips harder onto Jeff's hips. The other tentacles enter Jeff's ass.

Please don't break my ass.

HARDER! HARDER!

Slender thrust becomes harder and faster turning Jeff's mind into a puddle.

Oh shit!

CUM INSIDE ME!

Jeff cums and Slender cums inside of Jeff's throat and ass. The tentacles over flow inside of Jeff on both ends cause it the semen to splurt out of him.

Oops!

Jeff coughs up Slender's semen gasping for air.

Yeah, I over did it.

"his sweet cum..."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Jeff wakes up in bed next to Slender.

Why was he so mad? He wouldn't talk to Dog, me or anyone else. You killed people for three weeks straight and then fuck the shit out me. Slender...

A tentacle wraps around Jeff's waist.

"Dummy."

**********/**************/****************/

Jeff: Sorry for the late updates everyone. She got sick twice and forgot about the chapter that was before this one and wanted to make a new one. She thought it would be unfair to you all if she didn't post it.

Slender writes on a board: We would like to thank everyone who reads this story and writes reviews. You are all amazing and thank you for your love and support.

Matt Miller from Saints Row the Third: We would also like to give a big thanks DRARRYLOVR4EVERINMYHEART and Weapon-Blood-LOVER. If you have a request please comment or PM us. We hope to see you all again soon. Cheers!


End file.
